Summer Shandy
by Olafur Neal
Summary: So this started as one of those one sentence prompt memes on tumblr and it kinda took on a life of it's own. I did one and then I got four more prompts and for a while there it felt like I was getting a prompt or two a day. Some of these are based on single sentence prompts, single scenarios, and conversations I had with others about "man wouldn't it be great if..." Enjoy!
1. Forgetting Little Details

**A/N: Why Summer Shandy, well if you've seen there was a picture shared by Lorraine Bracco with Tony Denison who shared it with us on twitter, where she took a picture of a case of Summer Shandy with the a caption reading something like the universe wants this, or some such thing. SO I just thought it would be appropriate since I was spending my summer flailing about shandy anyway. This might become a trend every year, idk. I have a few more summer shandy stories to write, plus many more to edit before they make it from tumblr to here. In the effort of efficiency I am hoping to edit five a day, but I can't promise that will happen because real life doesn't always agree with my fanfiction needs. Speaking of editing most of these were written in the span of a few hours and were personally edited by myself so any mistakes I've missed are my fault. **

**This prompt came from feymcdonnell and it was "Could you repeat that?" **

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they are the creations of James Duff, I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will give them back when I'm done. Without further ado, the story.**

"What do you mean you haven't told your family that you and Captain Raydor aren't dating." Provenza harshly whispered at his friend in the super cubicle.

"It slipped my mind." Andy grit out trying to keep his voice and blood pressure down.

"FOR A YEAR?!" Provenza shouted.

"Could you keep it down!"

Provenza slumped his shoulders as if it would help him keep his voice down. "It slipped your mind for a year?!"

"Yeah. Sharon just kind of became part of the family and nobody really talked about it. They just kind of accepted that she was there."

"How many times has _Captain_," he figured if he kept stressing the word it would make some kind of impact on his friend, "Raydor been out with you and your family?"

Andy thought about it hard. "You mean together or separately?"

Provenza threw up his arms in exasperation. "Ye gods! What has been going on with you two?"

"Well Sharon and Nicole have been going out to lunch recently and then there's like family stuff that Sharon gets invited to." Then as an after thought he added, "And sometimes Sharon and I grab a bite to eat after work with the kid, sometimes without him though."

All Provenza could do was stare slack jawed at his friend. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He finally angrily sputtered, his face turning an interesting shade of red, "Dinners?!"

"Would you keep your damn voice down?!"

"Flynn are you crazy or just dumb? What are you doing?"

"She's fun to be around." Andy's shoulders slumped as he shrugged, defeated.

All of Provenza's bluster deflated like a week old balloon. His features softened slightly. His friend was smitten and yelling until he collapsed would never change that. "Are you sure?"

"She makes me laugh, and she's so smart. She took me to an art gallery last weekend and she explained to me the styles, the history behind them and some of the political influences." He smiled widely at the memory but snapped out of it remember something else to tell Provenza. "Did you know she minored in art history? BUT she also likes sports, we went to a Dodgers game and she followed the whole thing and I didn't have to explain anything. And she's so beautiful, I can't even believe that she wastes her time on some old idiot like me."

Provenza sighed it was worse than he thought. He asked one last time to make sure his friend meant it. "Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I can't help it, I'm in love with Sharon Raydor."

He didn't see but at that moment Sharon turned into the cubicle looking for her two lieutenants. She stuttered to a stop, almost bumping into Flynn. Only barely being able to speak. "Could you repeat that?"


	2. Going With Your Gut

**A/N: This idea came from the Major Crimes Confessions Blog where someone said that they wanted to see Sharon and Andy argue about a case in her office and end up making out against a door. I liked the idea so much I thought I'd try writing it.**

Andy, slammed the door behind him. "Sharon, this dirtbag is guilty, we have him dead to rights!" He did not consider the argument over just because she went into her office and closed the blinds. He knew in his gut that letting this guy go was the wrong decision.

She moved around her desk to face him on equal footing. "Obviously we don't because we have to let him go."

"He's been smug since we brought him in here, he killed that girl I know it!"

"Then bring me something concrete! Something I can work with, until then I have to let him go."

"Some other poor girl could be killed because we let this dirtbag go, we have to have more time."

"Andy, we are out of time!" She looked at her watch. "We have thirty minutes before we are legally obligated to charge him with something or let him walk out of here."

He stepped closer to her. "But, Shar-"

She held up her finger to stall him. "But, nothing. The rules are the rules and they are in place for a reason."

In that moment he had well and truly lost his temper. "Forget the damn rules for two seconds."

Sharon couldn't make herself taller so she got into his space peering up at him, "And what then, let the squad, the city, be open to another lawsuit? Wrongful detention is where it starts, then what, what corners would you like to cut next? Where would it stop?"

He looked down at her seething. "He did it. I know it in my bones. I know it and I know given the chance he will do it again."

She knew he was right but she couldn't, wouldn't budge, so she crossed her arms. "I can't… I won't allow us to break the rules."

"God, Sharon have you ever once just acted from your gut?!"

"Why? What would it solve? Not looking before you leap never ends well and causes you more problems than you had when you began.

As you do sometimes in intense moments, Andy took a mental step back. He cataloged his heavy breathing, hers, the nonexistent space between them and insanely he smiled and said, "You can't really think being impulsive is a bad thing all the time?"

Her arms were still crossed. "Name one good thing that came out of being impulsive."

His smile widened. "Well I can't really name it. It's something I have to show you." With that he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Sharon was momentarily blindsided by the kiss but she recovered quickly, dropping her arms. Her hands finding their way to his waist, grabbing the soft fabric of his shirt."

The momentum of her pushing into him, caused Andy to softly push back against the door, his hands going to her hair as she settled against him. He was lost, she was so soft. He had fantasized more than once about what it would be like to kiss her, and in everyone she hummed and it turned out he was right. Soft ones as he explored her mouth. Louder as he nipped at her lower lip. He wanted more, needed more, he moved onto kissing her neck, different kind of hum, more of a whine really, one he could feel as he heard it.

Breathily she said, "Andy we should st…" He found a spot behind her ear and any protest died on her lips.

He continued, mumbling, "Uh-huh."

He barely registered the other door opening and closing. "Okay so what are going to do with… OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WE HAVE A MURDER TO SOLVE!"

Sharon startled right out of his arms, her right hand going to cover her mouth as her left pulled at her blouse.

Andy leaned against the door, his face red but he did not look sorry at all. "We were fighting and stuff happened." There really was no explaining away what the other man walked in on.

Provenza held up a hand. "I do not need to know how you two get your jollies."

Sharon had moved herself to the other side of the desk, where she cleared her throat and spoke. "Lieutenant Flynn please start the release paperwork," Andy looked like he was going to start arguing again so she held up her hand, "and then find me something that we can use to arrest the dirtbag." Her mouth lifted in a smile when she saw his face brighten at her use of the term.

"Yes ma'am." Before he left he nodded to Provenza who made a wiping motion at his mouth, Andy flushed a little wiping at his mouth. He looked to the other man for approval before finally leaving the office.

Sharon turned to Provenza, "I can assure you that was the first and last time that…"

"Captain, sometimes things happen, and we don't ever have to talk about it again."

She nodded her head in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, and it's about damn time."


	3. Spoken In An Undertone

**A/N: This is pure unadulterated fluff and I am not even sorry for it. The prompt came from themagicm over on tumblr and it was "Can I tell you a secret."**

Andy came up behind Sharon, she was too busy looking at a file to realize he was there. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his lips quickly ghosting over the skin. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She pretended to be focused on the file in front of her but Andy could hear the smile in her voice. "Uh-huh?"

"I think I'm in love with my boss." He looked around, everyone was at their desks completing paperwork and it looked like Provenza was lost in a crossword.

"Oh." Her voice went up an octave, still light and airy.

"Yeah she's pretty amazing. She's a fantastic mom. She's got this laugh that drives me crazy. She's so caring and loving, when she likes you she'll do anything for you. And then there's her legs, don't even get me started on her legs."

She giggled softly, looking up from the folder in front of her to check if anyone heard her. Every one was diligently working except for Provenza who looked up from his crossword, he assessed the situation and scowled at the couple. Sharon laughed quietly again. "Maybe you should take her out to dinner."

His tone became teasingly thoughtful. "Huh, I never thought of that. Did I mention she was really smart too?"

"No. It must have slipped your mind." Her attention was back on the folder in front of her but she wasn't really reading the contents.

Making sure no one was looking first, he got closer to her sneaking a quick kiss behind her ear. "So dinner tonight at that Italian place we like?"

She turned to look at him, smiling widely. "It's a date."


	4. Things Better Not Shared Among Friends

**A/N: I got three prompts at once from feymcdonnell and they were: "Have you seen the...? Oh." "I'll never unsee that." and "You forgot to say the magic word." Then I decided to be ambitious and fit all three into one fic, so here ya go.**

Provenza came into the murder room, he needed that last file so he could finish his report at home, in time to have it ready for the captain on Monday. He looked around his desk, it was immaculate as ever but the file wasn't there. He checked Sanchez and Sykes' next, nothing. He looked to the captain's office her blinds were drawn but the lights were still on, maybe he would just catch her. He headed to the door that was closest to Sykes' desk, it was slightly ajar.

He barely knocked on the door before pushing into it. "Hey, Captain, have you seen the… Oh." He saw the captain sitting on the desk, giggling, surrounded by Flynn's arms as he was kissing her neck.

Sharon startled, slightly nudging Andy away from her. "Lieutenant!"

Andy didn't even register the other man in the room. "Oh you want to play like that, Captain."

A strangled groan came from deep in Provenza's throat as he sagged against the door. "Ye gods, Flynn! I'll never unsee or unHEAR THAT!"

Andy finally turned to face the other man, annoyed. "Provenza, what are you doing here. I thought you were going home."

Provenza pulled himself up, his bluster back. "Obviously! I needed a file and I couldn't find it so I thought the captain might have it and I came in here and I saw that." He pointed at them waving his hand trying to sum up everything he saw with that one vague gesture, shuddering.

Sharon elegantly hopped off the desk pushing against Andy to move. She straightened her blouse, clearing her throat. "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag, at least between the three of us. We don't usually make a habit of PDAs at the office so this is a fluke, and you won't have to worry about it again."

Latching onto the captain's professionalism like a lifeline he nodded his head. "Okay then, do you have that file on the Murphy case?"

She turned toward her desk. "Yes it is right," she plucked a blue folder off of a stack, "here."

"Thank you Captain." He turned to leave.

"Not a problem, Lieutenant. Oh and we are all going to keep this between us, right?"

Provenza eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "You forgot to say the magic words."

Sharon rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Please?"

Provenza shook his head still smiling, turning to Flynn who was leaning against the captain's desk.

Flynn looked heavenward in exasperation. "Skybox tickets?"

Provenza's smile widened, he turned and left throwing a, thank yew, in conscious imitation of their previous boss, over his shoulder.


	5. Unexpected Guests

**A/N: This happened because I had a conversation with themagnificentsquid, two more like it were written as well and will show up here eventually but I thought because of recent episodes I'd post this one first. We basically posited what would happen if Jack should up at the condo while Sharon and Andy were just friends, dating, or y'know whatever. This was Syd's idea all the way and she wanted this one in particular and I usually can't say no when she gives me fic ideas.**

Andy stole a glance over to Sharon, his gun still pointed at Jackson, "You didn't change the locks yet?"

Sharon sighed deeply, it had been on her list for months but everything with Rusty and how busy Major Crimes had been she had never gotten a free moment to even talk about it with her landlord let alone call a locksmith. Then it slipped her mind. "I haven't had a free moment to take care of it and then I," she made a face in embarrassment, "forgot."

Jack clapped his hands together, rubbing them for effect. "Well now that that has been cleared up could you please stop pointing that gun at me, buddy."

Andy rolled his eyes. "I am not your buddy," he didn't move the gun, "and this hasn't been cleared up. As far as I know you and Sharon are legally divorced, so there shouldn't be any reason why you're here at two in the morning." His face had twisted in a scowl as he practically growled out the word morning.

Sharon put her hand on the arm Andy had stretched out in front of him. Slowly he brought his arm down, clicking the safety back in place. She looked at Jack. "As you can see Andy gets touchy when he hasn't gotten enough sleep but he is completely right. What are you doing here Jack?" She stepped between Andy and Jack, but she stayed close to Andy, making it quite clear who's side she was on.

"Aww c'mon babe. I just thought we could patch things up. This can't be the end for us." He stepped closer but stopped when he saw Andy move toward him behind Sharon's shoulder

Sharon felt Andy tense behind her the minute the word babe came out of Jackson's mouth. Now that he was fully pressed into her back, ready to lunge she reached behind her, searching for his hand which he freely gave.

"Jack, completely moving past the absolute nerve you have by showing up at my home in the middle of night, after I told you I want nothing to do with you; it should be crystal clear by the fact that you were met with another man in nothing but boxer shorts, holding a gun to your face that we," she gestured between them with her free hand, "are done. Please leave and do not come back."

Jack scoffed looking between her and the smirking man behind her. "This can't be it, 30 years we've known each other. We can be great together."

"Were, Jack, the word you're looking for is were. At one point in time we were great together, that time came and went long ago."

He didn't want to end it like this but he didn't have many choices. So he dropped his head and shuffled around them to the front door. He opened it, sparing one last look behind him. Sharon wasn't even looking in his direction she turned around looking up at Andy, his hand was on her cheek as they spoke quietly. He sighed stepping through the door, closing it.

Sharon heard the door click, locking, and sagged against Andy. The hair on his chest tickled her cheek but she didn't care. She heard him place the gun on the table behind him, he then wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "You gonna be okay?"

Her words muffled in chest she spoke. "Yeah, I was expecting this, just not at two in the morning."

He gave her a squeeze. "Well at least now it's over." His voice was infused with wry humor.

She laughed, which turned into a manic giggle. He laughed with her, the insanity of the situation finally catching up to him. They were reduced to heaving breaths but Andy leaned back taking her chin into his hand, tilting her head to look at him. "Why don't we go back to bed." He leaned down and kissed her.

He had meant for it to be short and sweet but her hand went into the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him closer. He groaned when he felt her tongue against his lips, asking for permission he gladly granted. Soon they were breathless for a whole different reason.

Still breathing heavily, her forehead touching his, Sharon spoke. "Bed."

Andy nodded against her forehead, following behind her as she pulled his hand.


	6. Distractions

**Anonymous Prompt: "So Sharon's talking on the phone about /something/ professional (like to a lawyer, or w/e) and it's a really long, and not too demanding conversation. But being the professional she is, she wants to give it her full attention! But Andy's like distracting her by kissing her neck and stuff and she's having a hard time paying attention idk just a thought!" **

**A/N: So this was hard to write but I really enjoyed it and I am proud with the end result.**

Sharon listened as Chief Pope droned on about budget cuts. It wasn't anything they hadn't discussed before and she was wondering why he was bothering her with it at almost nine o'clock at night, at home. She knew eventually he would get to his point, he was just taking forever to get there.

Andy came into the room, fresh out of the bathroom dressed in his boxers, ready for bed. He closed the door behind him. She started like she was going to move from the middle of the bed to her side but he held up his hand to stop her. He moved to sit behind her, making it so she was sitting between his legs. He settled against the headboard, wrapping his arm under her breasts, pulling her against him. She settled against him as she listened to Pope talk about quarterly LAPD budget reports. Didn't he have an accountant to run this by or something?

As she was about to agree with him about something, Andy started massaging her shoulders, with some difficulty she kept her, "Yes, sir." even. She knew Andy was smiling behind her, she could feel it in the way he held himself behind her.

His hands began to wander lower, pushing her forward slightly, working on knots between her shoulder blades. He encountered a large knot, and applied just the right amount of pressure. Her groan had to be stopped in her throat as she listened to Pope drone on about how everyone was being affected from the top down. She hummed in what she hoped sounded like agreement and not pleasure.

His hands moved lower, his thumbs working her back muscles as his fingers brushed the side of her breasts. As he continued down her back, as far as he could go, she became putty in his hands. At this point Pope could have been telling her that he was going to come into the murder room to do a tap dance and Sharon would have just agreed.

Andy could tell the exact moment he could get away with whatever he wanted. He smirked as his hands slid across her silky nightgown, around her lower back to her thighs. He teased the skin under the hem of her nightgown. His hands no longer between them she leaned back into his chest. He could just make out Pope's voice on the other end of the phone.

Sharon shuddered under his touch, his hands inched the fabric up her thighs, her breath hitched and she knew she needed to stop him. She put the phone between her shoulder and ear and placed both hands over his to stop his movement closer to her hips, twining their fingers together. As soon as she accomplished the feat she knew it was a mistake because it left the entire length of her neck vulnerable to Andy.

Andy smirked as he kissed the peak of her shoulder. She was going to get him back for this but he didn't really care. He kissed a line up her shoulder, using his nose to push her hair out of the way, stopping at the spot where shoulder became neck.

"Yes Chief. I will get…uh-huh." She bit her lip, stifling a moan, if Andy gave her a hickey where she couldn't cover it easily, she was going to kill him. She tensed when he bit at her neck, her hands squeezing his.

Andy chuckled quietly at her surprise, soothing the bite with another kiss. He could feel her breath speeding up, getting shorter. The pressure from her hands causing him to grip her thighs.

"Yes, sir. The budget for Major Crimes will be on Taylor's desk Monday Morning." She bit her lip harder, as she gripped Andy's hands tighter.

He continued to kiss up her neck, nuzzling behind her ear. He knew it would tickle her skin and it wasn't long before he felt her moving her head to get away from the assault.

Pope was still droning on and it was all she could do not to start giggling as Andy started, what was basically a one sided eskimo kiss with the skin behind her ear. She could tell that Pope was finally going to wrap up the conversation so she did for him. "Yes sir. I will inform my squad that we're going to buckle down and make sure we save the city money. I will meet with them and inform you of the changes we plan on implementing in our own squad."

She could feel Andy smiling into her skin and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I will do that sir. You too sir. Good night." She let go of Andy's hand taking the phone and hanging up, letting it drop to the bed next to them. Andy took the opportunity to move his hand up her thigh.

She didn't give him much more opportunity to move because she got up on her knees turning to face him. "You are horrible! I was on the phone with Pope!"

He gave her his best boyish grin. "I couldn't help myself. You look so sexy when you're annoyed. He grabbed the backs of her knees pulling her closer.

She followed and moved so she was straddling him, but not sitting on his lap. Looking down at him. "If you had made me moan when I was talking to the Chief you would be sleeping on the couch for the next year."

He reached up, smiling, close enough to kiss her but stopping short. "Well I guess I'm lucky you were able to remain professional, Captain."

She nodded, her lips brushing his. "Very, Lieutenant." She acted like she was going to kiss him but at the last second she pulled away. Her voice high and teasing. "I forgot I need to brush my hair out." She scrambled away from him.

He followed close behind her, grabbing her leg, pulling her down to the bed. She flopped onto her back. She was giggling as he gently fell on top of her. "Nope. I saw you do that earlier."

She kept giggling, "Oh yeah." Her hands reached up wrapping around his neck pulling him down to kiss her. He gladly obliged. Breaking the kiss she spoke again. "Next time wait until I hang up the phone."

He smiled moving to kiss her again. "Yes, ma'am."


	7. Fourth of July Buffer

**Prompt from themagnificentsquid: Sharon/Andy "That's a good look for you"**

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one and may or not revisit the scenario again...**

It was Fourth of July and Andy was invited to the first annual Flynn-Blake-Smith-Medeiros Fourth of July party. All of the families were going to be there. His, his ex's, his ex's husband's, and Nicole's husband's family. It was the kind of day that made Flynn fiddle with his sobriety ring, and buy a box of toothpicks. He'd been off his game two weeks prior and Sharon noticed, asking him about it.

He explained the whole thing in a rush, like he usually did. She just nodded in understanding, her eyes soft and big, turning into a honey sort of hazel that made him want to get a closer look. He snapped out of his musings to hear her ask if he needed her to be a buffer again. He smiled, knocking his foot against her desk, she really didn't need to do that for him again but no it was her pleasure. She wanted to see Nicole's boys again and could he please ask her if it was alright if Rusty came along. Andy gushed saying thank you so many times he lost count, and that he was sure it would be okay if Rusty came along.

That's how he ended up sitting on Sharon's couch watching the kid play chess against himself, and waiting for Sharon to put the finishing touches on her outfit. He fiddled with the hem on his cargo shorts. He still hadn't set the record straight with Nicole and his ex, and they both still thought that he and Sharon were dating. He was an idiot. It didn't take him long with his counselor to figure out that he didn't fix their misapprehension because he really liked Sharon and every dinner they had together was not helping tamp that down. According to Provenza every time they looked at each other they might as well be having sex, and that needed to stop or god help the older man.

Andy didn't know what happened but the two of them together they didn't even have to try, and she would have her hand on his arm, or his hand would be at the small of her back. He wouldn't even have to think pulling out a chair for her or be whispering in her ear like it was nothing. He also had this fascination with making her laugh. God he loved that sound.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sharon asking, "Ready to go, how do I look?"

Andy stood, turning to the hallway. He couldn't help it, his jaw dropped. Her auburn hair was swept to the side over her bare shoulder. She was in a strapless white sundress with mid-sized tasteful blue flowers in a seemingly chaotic but pleasing pattern. It flared out, in a way that he was sure would twirl around her if she spun, ending just above her knees. Showcasing her fantastic legs, god bless those legs. His gaze stopped at her feet where she was wearing gladiator style flip flops with thin golden straps.

His stare finally made it back to her face where she was barely holding back a laugh at his frank appraisal. He croaked out, "That's a good look for you."

To his right Rusty groaned. "If you two are going to flirt like that can you at least do it where I'm not forced to watch?"

At that Sharon did laugh. Andy would not cop to it later but he did feel a blush creep up is neck as he looked down at his loafers.

Sharon finally spoke. "Let me just get my sun hat and purse, then we can go."

Andy looked at her again. "Yeah. Sounds good."

She walked over to the dining room table where her things were. She also grabbed a bottle of sunscreen. "Oh Andy, can you please put this on my shoulders?"

Andy almost tripped over himself meeting her halfway by the table near the door. "Sure."

Rusty sighed. "I'll meet you guys at the elevator."

Sharon picked her hair up off her shoulder, looking at Flynn in the mirror. "Thank you."

"No problem." He muttered as he squirted some of the cream onto his hand.

"You really like the dress?" She sounded a little unsure.

Andy met her gaze in the mirror. "Oh yeah." He couldn't really think of anything else to say without making a fool of himself. So he started applying the cream onto her skin. It was softer than he thought it'd be.

When he was done she turned to face him, she was barely six inches in front of him. "Thank you."

He smiled down at her. "I should be thanking you. Not even Provenza will put up with my family this much."

She laughed. "Well Provenza doesn't put up with much of anything. So that can't be much of a scale to measure by."

He looked at her seriously. "I really mean it Sharon, this means the world to me."

She got just as serious. "I know." With that she lifted up onto the balls of her feet and kissed him on the cheek and like that she had her hat and purse in hand and was out the door, looking back at him all smiles. "Let's go!"


	8. Chocolate Makes Everything Better

**Prompt from mhopeg: "Stop trying to cheer me up!"**

"Then when I tried to stop hugging her she pulled me back in, to hug me longer." Sharon exclaimed, finally done with telling the story, of her meeting with Sharon Beck, to Andy over dinner. She held her face in her hands.

"Well it's good that Rusty is involving you in this. If this had been a year and half ago it wouldn't have happened like that." Andy tried, he knew that this was bringing up a past that Sharon wanted to stay firmly in the past.

"Yes, but I am so afraid that Rusty is going to end up hurt." Her voice was muffled underneath her hand.

"She is going on 45 days so that's good." Andy pointed out, he really didn't know what to say, he never had to personally deal with the fallout of recovery from this side of the fence before. At AA meetings and as an occasional sponsor he mostly focused on the addict's side of things. He wanted Sharon Beck to succeed in her program but more than anything he wanted Sharon Raydor and the family she formed with Rusty to be stable and happy.

A waiter broke the moment asking if they wanted dessert with their coffee.

Sharon looked up, her smile for show only, "No thank you."

Andy looked at her and then back at the waiter. "I'll have that ice cream brownie dessert."

When the waiter left Sharon looked at Andy. "Those are huge, I thought you were never going to order one of those again?"

He smiled. "I changed my mind and I'm thinking I can tempt you to take a few bites. Plus I can take some of it home."

Sharon laughed, the sound coming out on a short burst of breath. "Stop trying to cheer me up." If Andy didn't know any better he'd say she sounded a little petulant. "I don't think this a problem chocolate can solve."

Andy chuckled. "Chocolate may not solve problems but it certainly makes you feel better."

She thought for a moment, and found she couldn't really argue with him. "Okay so you may have a point." She looked at him seriously and couldn't keep her face severe enough as she started to giggle.

"Ah there she is." He smiled triumphantly.

Once she stopped giggling enough to respond she said, "How do you always manage to make me laugh?"

He shrugged. "My mother said it was natural talent. When I became a cop she told me I could become rich and famous instead of getting shot at."

Sharon laughed again. The waiter came up with Andy's dessert, it was bigger than he remembered. He could tell Sharon was also eyeing it appreciatively. Ever the gentleman he offered Sharon the first bite but she declined. He shrugged again, taking a big portion onto his fork. It was as amazing as he remembered, he groaned it was that good.

As he swallowed he looked at Sharon who was smirking at him but there was an undeniable look of want in her eyes. "You sure you don't want any."

She looked to the brownie, then back to him, her tongue stole out of her mouth to moisten her lower lip, which she then bit in indecision. She finally nodded her head yes. They didn't have another fork so Andy used his own, getting a decent size bite for her. He slightly leaned over the small table so he was able to feed her the brownie. Her lips wrapped around the fork, her eyes closing in pleasure. She hummed in delight, Andy needed to sit down.

She slowly opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Better?" He croaked, when did his mouth get so dry?

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

"Good." He smiled widely.


	9. Of Brownies and Art Shows

**An anonymous prompt: Are you flirting with me?**

**A/N: This is one my favorites that I worked on, so I hope you guys like it!**

The team barbecue at the Tao household was just enough to take Sharon's mind off of the fact that Rusty was away ending his first week of college. He was only in San Diego but she missed him terribly and Mike and his wife just happened to be throwing a barbecue the same weekend. Sykes mentioned how funny it was that coincidences like that happened.

Andy had offered to carpool, her apartment was on the way to the Tao's anyway. To her right Sharon could see the sun setting between the hills as they drove down the freeway. Her head was rested against the back of her chair. They'd arrive at her place soon.

"Great barbecue today, huh." Andy said besides her, eyes on the traffic ahead.

She turned her head to look at him, the sun casting a golden glow on his profile. "Yeah it was really nice. You guys were really great at getting my mind off things."

He smirked, looking at her briefly. "We were that obvious?"

"If it had been four years ago no, but I've gotten to know you guys pretty well."

He smiled broadly. "Yeah you have." He got over into the exit lane. From there it'd be another five minutes to her condo, which they spent in comfortable silence.

As he pulled up, she asked if he wanted to come up for coffee and some brownies that she had baked.

He grinned boyishly, "Brownies?"

She deadpanned "I bake when my kids go away to college."

"I love brownies."

"I know."

He grinned. "Since when?"

"Since last Christmas. Nicole told me a story about how her and her brother baked you Christmas themed brownies because they were your favorite." She looked mischievously proud of herself.

He looked awed, "That is my favorite memory."

The moment was broken when someone honked at them. Andy moved to park, waving apologetically to the other driver.

"Why don't you park in the garage, Rusty took the car to San Diego, so there's an extra spot."

"Got it just point me to where I'm going."

XXX

Andy laid his jacket on bar. "Need any help?"

"No I'm fine." Sharon looked over her shoulder smiling at him.

"So any plans to take up knitting or something?" He moved inside the kitchen leaning back on the counter so he could watch her move around the kitchen.

Sharon laughed loudly "I have never knitted in my life."

Andy chuckled with her. "Well anything that tickles your fancy then?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "I think I will start going back to the opera. Maybe catch up on what's been showing at the art galleries. I was thinking of heading to Laguna Beach next weekend it's the last of the arts festival." She pulled the Gladware container, full of brownies, from out of the pantry.

"Nicole was telling me about that, sounds interesting. Want some company?" He stepped away from the counter meeting her in the middle of the kitchen, grabbing the Gladware container.

She kept her hands on it. "You offering?"

He smiled, looking down at her. "Yeah."

She smiled back. "You never struck me as the type of guy who was interested in the arts."

"Well I always say I will try anything once and I figure if someone was going to give me lessons in culture and the arts I might as well learn from someone who loves it. It doesn't hurt that she's beautiful and fun to spend time with." He pulled the container, and Sharon by extension, closer to him.

She stepped into his space. "Andy, are you flirting with me?"

"Would you mind if I was?" He leaned down, his face inches from hers.

"Nope."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her.

She pushed him back toward the counter where she blindly placed the brownies, where they sat for a while, forgotten.


	10. Unexpected Guests II

**Another product of a conversation I had with themagnificentsquid. This was the first posted actually, but it doesn't mean that it goes before the other one, just the first ficlet that came out of the conversation...**

The elevator slowly ascended to Sharon's floor, not that either occupant noticed, they were much too wrapped up in each other.

Andy's hands were bunched in the fabric at her hips, as he worked very hard at making a mark on Sharon's neck that she was going have to use clever hair styles and some sort of concealer to cover for a few days. Meanwhile Sharon gripped at his leather jacket, getting frustrated with the limited access she had to him. Her frustration made manifest in a whine.

Andy chuckled against her skin, between kisses he spoke. "I thought I was doing a good job at distracting you."

She was breathless and spoke in a near whisper, but she still managed to sound commanding. "Just kiss me."

He smiled as he placed one last kiss under her jaw. "Yes, ma'am."

Her hands moved to the back of his head as she pulled him down to kiss him. He groaned as she nipped and tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and they reluctantly separated heading to her condo. They turned the hallway corner, their hands entwined as she leaned into his side, contented smile on her face. It wasn't there long as she saw her soon to be ex-husband leaning against the wall next to her door, whiskey bottle gripped in his hand.

She could feel Andy bristle next to her. She squeezed his hand, choosing not to move away from him, she knew exactly where she was in her life. It wouldn't help anyone if she alluded any differently.

Jack saw them and stumbled away from the wall. "Well this explains everything." His feet tottered underneath him.

"Jack…" Sharon started but he didn't let her finish.

"This was never about you adopting Rusty, you just wanted a clear conscience to screw your lieutenant, here." He pointed toward Andy with the bottle.

Andy scowled at the man, but didn't say anything, this was between Sharon and Jack, and he knew from experience that she could handle herself.

"There are a lot of reasons why I want to divorce you Jack. I'm sorry you refuse to see them, but you need to leave now."

Her calm demeanor did nothing to diffuse the situation and only made him angrier. "Until Gavin files that paperwork, you are still my wife dammit! If you acted like it just once we never would have had problems, I would never have started drinking. No you just had to work as a cop and get your jollies chasing bad guys."

"Jack that is enough! You need to leave." She stepped away from Andy and pointed in the direction she expected Jackson to depart.

"I am not leaving so that you can screw your boyfriend. You slut!" In his infinite drunk wisdom Jack lunged toward her.

Andy had had enough, it was one thing to let them have a domestic it was another for him to try and attack her. The drunk man may have been stockier than him but he was still drunk, so Andy easily managed pin him up against the wall twisting the other man's arm behind his back. "I believe Sharon told you to leave. I would suggest that you leave now and crawl back into whatever hole you drug yourself out of. Shake your head if you agree, if you cause anymore trouble I will frog march you to the elevator myself and make sure you leave this building. Do I make myself clear."

"This is police brutality!" Jack yelled.

Andy twisted his arm, pulling him away from the wall. "Wrong answer buddy." He made his way back down the hallway, pushing Jack in front of him.

"OKAY! Okay. Let go of me. I can walk to the damn elevator myself." Jack shrugged himself free of the other man.

They watched as he turned the corner, and kept waiting until they heard the elevator doors open and close.

Andy turned to look at Sharon, she wasn't her normal unflappable self but she didn't look like she was on the verge of a break down either. He stepped closer to her, grasping her arm. "Why don't we go inside?"

She nodded and waited as Andy pulled out a key from his jacket pocket, letting herself be led into the condo.

Once inside he shed his coat putting it on one of the hooks. He figured being busy would ease the tension and maybe help calm her down. "Do you want tea? I could make some tea, and you could change and get comfortable and I'll bring you some tea."

He was about to go into full whirlwind, I will make this better for you, mode when she grabbed his arm, turning him back towards her. She kept pulling until he was in her space and fully facing her. She used her free hand to pull his head down so she could kiss him. It was full of emotion, her pain, her anger, her reservations, and most of all her gratitude. She wasn't alone anymore she had someone to stand by her side. Feeling it all his hands went to the sides of her face, pulling her closer he kissed her back, letting her know he was never going to leave her.

Once the need for air became more urgent than their need for each other they broke apart, taking deep breaths. Sharon was the first to speak, looking him in the eyes. "I love you."

He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing, he'd already told her how he'd felt and was perfectly fine waiting for her to catch up, now that she had all he could do was smile down at her stupidly and kiss her again. It was shorter but sweeter. "So how about that tea?" He smiled at her.

Her smile matched his, but she almost looked apologetic. "It actually sounds great."

His smile stayed, growing wider, as he kissed her forehead. "Tea it is."


	11. Mutual Understanding

**Prompt from mhopeg: "Do you honestly think it's that easy?"**

**A/N: More TC era shandy, there's a lot of glares, and held stares to work with in The Closer with these two!**

Andy grabbed her arm with his good arm but his whole body still hurt from the movement.

"Lieutenant, it'd be a really good idea if you let go of my arm and let me do my job." Her voice was quiet but it was laced with steel.

He glared at her, he wanted to fight, he wanted to yell but he his stitches were screaming at him to go home and just drop this whole thing. He growled as he dropped her arm and stalked off towards the elevators.

Sharon watched as he walked away from her, sighing and rolling her eyes. She had to go that way to get back to her office. She followed at a sedate pace hoping that he would get an elevator before she got there. As she rounded the corner, she had no such luck. He was standing there, silently seething and she was sure if he was feeling better he would have been pacing.

He heard her heels against the tile and turned his head to look at her. "You are a real piece of work."

"I'm doing my job." She crossed her arms over her chest, her foot tapping against the tile. It was an easy excuse that she pulled around her like a shield when she had to do something for the sake of justice, even when she knew the charges were complete BS.

He angled himself toward her. "You know I didn't do this!"

"I don't have much room to maneuver here. The rules…"

"Forget the damn rules," he stepped closer to her, "you know I would never coerce a witness. I might have done a lot of stupid things in my career but I would never ever coerce a witness."

He was in her space and she had to look up at him, she let her FID persona drop slightly and she spoke quietly. "Do you honestly think it's that easy?" She saw him getting mad again so she placed her hand on his chest, to quell the anger. "I know what kind of man you are Andy. The best way I know how to clear your name is to use the law, and I am going to clear your name."

He looked between her hand and her face. He hated feeling so out of control. He was tired and he ached down to his bones, he sighed conceding to his body and her need to be understood. Truth be told, and he would never tell, he could never say no to her when she looked at him like she did when she needed him to understand, to see her as the good guy. "Alright. I will go home and let you catch the bad guys."

She smiled and stepped away from him, turning back to wait for the elevator. "Thank you."


	12. Everybody Loves Ice Cream

**An anonymous prompt where they were eating ice cream and just wanted some shandy eating ice cream at the beach, and they turned on the puppy dog eyes so I couldn't say no, lol.**

**A/N: Setting the scene a bit, I don't know much about LA beaches so I'm going with San Diego, Mission Beach specifically, it's awesome and they have fantastic ice cream.**

Sharon let the water run over her feet, the wet sand seeping between her toes. The sky was a deep orange near the horizon, fading into pinks and purples higher into the sky. The sun was close to setting and it was the kind of day you could see the green blip if you looked closely. She jumped slightly as Andy's arm settled around her waist, to her right she saw him produce a large double scoop cone.

His chin on her shoulder he spoke. "Told you I'd be right back."

She settled back into his chest, the hand not holding her shoes coming to rest on his. "I know, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts."

"It was a big day, the kid leaving the nest and moving into the dorms." He placed a comforting kiss on the back of her neck.

"Uh-huh," she looked at the ice cream cone, "that's an awful lot of ice cream."

He chuckled. "I thought we could share so I got a scoop of strawberry cheesecake for you, and a scoop of chocolate for me."

She was warmed by his thoughtfulness but she still ribbed, "And you just needed the waffle cone."

"Of course it isn't ice cream without the waffle cone."

She nodded sagely. "Of course."

He brought the cone close to her face. "Here you can have the first taste."

She steadied his hand with her own, licking the cold treat.

"What you don't trust me?"

"With my life, yes, not to get chocolate ice cream in my hair, no."

He laughed again, and Sharon could feel it vibrate in her chest. "Fair enough." He took his own bite of ice cream, content to watch the sunset with his girlfriend. "I never thought you would recommend Mission Beach, Torrey Pines maybe, I figure it would be a bit too MTV Spring Break for your tastes."

She giggled. "Never pegged me for the girls gone wild type?"

His hand curled around her waist, slightly tickling her as he chuckled. "Oh I know you can be wild."

He kissed her behind her ear, his lips still cold from the ice cream. She giggled louder, craning her head away from the cold all it did was give him more access to her neck. As much as she loved how he knew exactly what she liked, they were in public. "Andy…"

"Uh-huh."

"As much as I love what you're doing, we're in public and two hours away from home… and you're about to drop that ice cream cone."

He smiled against her skin, placing one last kiss at the peak of her shoulder. "So why Mission Beach?"

The sun was almost set but Sharon couldn't tear her eyes from the horizon. She did however look away enough to take the ice cream to take a bite. "My aunt lived on the boardwalk, in fact the house is still in the family, so we could use it in the future when we visit Rusty. I used to come here in the summer from Connecticut. There was the roller coaster and some smaller attractions, and I loved the beach, I have some fond memories here. In fact that's why I decided to come to California for college in the first place."

The sun had finally set, the air off the water turned a little colder and Andy wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Then thank god for Mission Beach."

She giggled again, and shivered. "We should head back to the boardwalk."

"Sounds like a plan." He turned around looking for the place he dropped his shoes in the sand away from the water, quickly locating them. He could see that Belmont Park was lit up, with flashing lights from the rides. With both of her hands full Andy opted for wrapping his arm around her waist as they made their way up to the cement wall. Each taking bites of the ice cream as they slowly walked back.

Once the ice cream was done, they washed their feet off in the provided showers, as she rinsed her feet off Sharon asked. "Andy, how do you feel about roller coasters?" Her head turned toward the opening of the small amusement park.

He smiled. "I love them."

**A/N: Mission Beach can be a bit of a party beach but it's super nice and just look up Belmont Park, I have a lot of fond memories there.**


	13. Surprise Dinner Guests

**An anonymous prompt where the Raydor kids visit their mom as a surprise and there are cute/awkward introductions with Andy.**

Emily slipped into her mother's condo, pocketing her key. She didn't bother calling out, there was swing music playing from the kitchen. It had been awhile since she had heard music loudly playing in her mother's home. She dropped her duffle by the hall table, and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Before she could announce herself she saw her mom standing next to a man who was holding out a wooden spoon, coated in what looked like marinara, for her to taste.

Her mother tasted the sauce, her eyes closing in pleasure. Emily looked at the man, who took the moment to look at her mom with naked admiration. When her mother's eyes opened she smiled in appreciation of the food, telling him it was good, Emily did not want to intrude any longer so she located the speakers to turn down the music. When they heard the music turn down they turned to look at the source.

Sharon's whole face brightened as she saw her daughter. "Emily! What are you doing here. I thought you were going to be in Phoenix for your show?"

Emily smiled back at her mother. "What, can't a girl come home and surprise her mother?"

Sharon clucked as she crossed the kitchen to draw her daughter into a hug. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised."

She hugged her mother back. It had been too long since they had seen each other in person. Pulling back she answered her mother's question. "There is a bug going around, half the troupe got it, so we had to cancel Phoenix. I was one of the lucky ones to not have gotten it and Mark sent the healthy ones ahead to California and I thought I'd take the chance to come visit my momma."

"I'm glad, well not about everyone getting sick, but I am glad you could come surprise me!" Sharon turned, remembering Andy was in her kitchen. "Andy this is my daughter Emily. Emily this is my friend Andy." She stepped away so they could shake hands.

Andy wiped his hands against his apron, the one he always wore when he cooked at Sharon's place, and took two long strides across the room. Grinning, he put his hand out, to shake hers. "Andy Flynn, I've heard a lot about you, It's nice to finally meet you."

She took his hand shaking it, she smiled back. He was charming. "Emily Raydor," She stole a look at her mother, "and my mother hasn't said a word about you."

He dropped her hand to bring his to his chest, shooting an amused look over at Sharon. "Not a word, I'm wounded."

Sharon's voice went up an octave in feigned ignorance, as she went back into the kitchen, looking for the bread to begin making garlic bread. "Not once? I'm sure I have, when I talked about work."

Emily's eyebrows drew together as she thought back to their conversations. Realization dawning when she remembered the last name. "You're Lieutenant Flynn?!"

Andy laughed. "The one and only." A timer went off and Andy turned to the stove. "I'm at a critical juncture in my marinara making."

Emily rounded the counter. "Sorry for crashing your dinner."

Sharon waved away her apology. "Nonsense we were cooking for three already, there's plenty. Andy always cooks for an army anyway."

He talked over his shoulder. "I can't help it I learned from my grandmother and she cooked for seven kids, and then seven kids, plus fifteen grandkids."

Laughing Emily sidled up to her mother, under the pretense of helping her with the garlic bread. Quietly she asked, "When did you start dating subordinates."

Sharon scoffed, bumping her daughter's shoulder. "We are not dating. It's been a long week and he offered to come over and make dinner for Rusty and I."

"He seems to know his way around the kitchen pretty well." If her mother wasn't refusing to make eye contact with her, Emily would have given her a pointed look.

Still methodically buttering the bread Sharon avoided looking at her daughter. "He's been here a few times before."

Emily smiled, "How many times before?" Copying her mother's earlier gesture by bumping her in the shoulder.

"A lot, now can you please go preheat the oven or ask Andy to do it, if he isn't busy with the sauce."

Smug grin firmly in place Emily responded. "Alright momma." She kissed her mother's cheek and practically glided across the kitchen to where Andy was.

Coming to stand to next to him she reached to the oven controls. "Excuse me, I just have set the oven for my mom."

He shifted to his left a little, still stirring the sauce. "Not a problem."

Done setting the oven controls she found a counter space, out of the way, to sit on. "So, Lieutenant Flynn."

He smiled again. "Andy's just fine."

"Okay, Andy. What are your intentions toward my mother?"

He looked up at her. "We're just friends."

She gave him a look he'd seen from her mother a million times, only she wasn't wearing glasses. "That's what mom told me."

"And you don't believe us." He smiled, the girl was sharp.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

He sighed, turning to her more fully. "My intentions toward your mother are being there for her when she needs me and making sure her life is easier."

She narrowed her eyes as she studied the man before her. He wasn't lying and she had seen how he looked at her mom when he thought no one else was looking. He was okay, for now. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

He smiled again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." She hopped off the counter. "Now is there any salad that you need me to put together. I put together an awesome salad."

Andy laughed and pointed to the refrigerator behind him. "The ingredients are on the third shelf."

He turned to look at Sharon who was looking between him and her daughter, smiling softly. He smiled back, winking at her. She giggled softly. The oven beeped, ready for the garlic bread, and she startled out of her thoughts turning to grab the baking tray. Andy chuckled turning back to the stove to start the pasta.


	14. Is This A Date?

**Prompt from andyflynns: "There's been something I've been meaning to say."**

Sharon worried her napkin between her fingers. This was after Andy watched her fiddle with her fork before the appetizer, her knife during dinner, and spoon after dessert.

He slowly took a drink of his hot chocolate, finally deciding to say something to break the tension that was rare when they ate dinner together. "Sharon, is there something bothering you? You've been distracted all night."

She huffed, her shoulders pushing up in a gathering of her strength. "There's been something I've been meaning to say. The timing never seemed right and to be honest I've chickened out a couple of times."

He smiled softly, letting her know she had a safe space to talk. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

She smiled nervously in response, taking a deep shuddering breath in an effort to calm her nerves. "We should…" She closed her eyes as if she thought what she was going to say next was stupid. She drew up her will again and Andy could see the determination flash in her eyes. "Are we dating?"

Andy's smile got bigger and warmer, if that was even possible. He'd been asking himself the same question for months. "Only if you want to be."

She pulled a face slightly annoyed. "I'm going to need more than that."

He was ecstatic, so he didn't even bother trying not to stop smiling in favor in of a more serious face. "Sharon, you are amazing. You are loving, sweet, loyal, beautiful, and you have a wicked sense of humor that I love." He got more serious and reached across the table to grab her hand. "I have been asking myself that same question for a long time now. I just never thought you would want to be with an idiot like me. Plus there was the fact that you were a married woman."

All the tension drained from her face and she smiled without reservation. "Well I am not married anymore and I want this to be a date."

He squeezed her hand, a quick pulse to show his excitement and he smiled again, the one she noticed he rarely let other see. "Then it's a date."

Her smile matched his, "Good."


	15. That Green Eyed Monster

**Anonymous Prompt: Someone hitting on Sharon and Andy being Jealous**

"You grip that glass any harder it's gonna shatter in your hand and I'm drunk enough where you're gonna have to take a cab to the ER." Provenza knocked back his whiskey.

Andy grit his teeth, his grip slightly easing up but his knuckles were still white. He was glaring across the bar where Sharon and Agent Morris were talking. She laughed, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

Provenza sighed, he wasn't drunk enough for jealous idiots. "He thinks he's a guy asking the captain if she wants to have a celebratory drink free and clear, because they don't work together on a regular basis. Y'know how things are supposed to be done." He shot the other man a side-glance, he was practically turning purple.

"He isn't good enough for her, the idiot." He took a drink of his cranberry and soda, finishing it.

Provenza snorted. "What like you are."

"Shut up." He fished a few bills out his wallet, throwing enough down for his drinks and a tip, and got up, stalking towards the exit.

Out of the corner of her eye Sharon saw Andy practically bolting toward the exit, his entire demeanor screaming don't mess with me. She smiled one last time at Morris. "Excuse me I think I just saw someone I needed to speak to. Talk to you later?"

He deflated a little but smiled, telling her it was okay. She nodded making apologies and followed Andy outside. The air was thick, the marine layer already covering the city for the night. She barely saw Andy turn down a corner as she called to him. "Andy!"

He didn't turn but she was worried, so she followed. It was a narrow street, almost an alley. "Andy, wait!" He still didn't turn. "Lieutenant Flynn!"

That worked and he turned, he was fuming though. "What."

She walked up to him, her brow creased. "What is wrong with you?"

Despite the little space between them, he wouldn't look at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, he kicked at a can at their feet. "Nothing."

She huffed out an un-amused laugh. "The last time it was this kind of nothing I wrote you up for three months of anger management training. You want to tell me what's going on?"

He looked at her, eyes hard. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

She was done playing nice. "Like hell it is! Tell me what's wrong!"

His eyes narrowed, she could tell he was warring with himself, until finally one side conceded. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes, I leave the table for five minutes and you're out the door like you're looking for a fight."

He was looking down again and he mumbled. "It was that Morris idiot."

"What?" Her brow creased in confusion again, what did Morris have to do with anything.

"He was…" He threw up his hands in defeat, stepping back from her, whatever it was, it was really tearing him up. "God! I am so stupid."

"Andy it can't be that hard what did he do to you?"

He paced a little. "He didn't do anything he was just there at the bar with you." His voice started to crack as he yelled.

"You're not making any sense."

He half turned to face her. His eyes were still full of anger and frustration. He groaned, he was never good with words, always better with action, so he decided to act. He basically rushed her, one hand going around her waist, the other grabbing her hair, kissing her hard. Her own hands went into his hair as she moaned into the kiss. The alley was small enough that before long Sharon's back hit the brick wall. He could feel her fingers drag through his hair as he nibbled at her bottom lip. She hummed as he soothed the bites with his tongue, sucking her lip into his mouth.

They eventually ran out of air and they stood there, a pocket of warmth in the cool night air, panting as they held each other. Andy's head was in the crook her neck, his lips lightly brushing against the skin. Each touch becoming firmer, soon he was planting kisses anywhere he could. He felt the hum starting in the base of her throat and he followed it up her throat, kissing up her neck, under her chin, until he was lightly kissing her lips.

Sharon looked at him, making eye contact for the first time since he started pacing. He was still close enough that when she began to speak her lips brushed against his. "So you were jealous." There was no accusation or reprimand in her tone, just a statement of fact.

He pulled back slightly his hand dropping from her hair to her hip. "Very. I'm not good at saying what I feel, at all. I saw him flirting with you and I wanted to punch him. Provenza wasn't making it any easier so I left but you came after me. Why did you come after me?"

"Well I was looking forward to spending the evening with you, even if it meant part of that time was spent picking up Provenza off of the floor." She laughed quietly when he smiled at that. "You looked so upset and I needed to know you were going to be okay."

He looked down, "You were laughing at whatever he was saying." He sounded petulant even to his own ears.

She scoffed. "I was being polite."

He looked at her again. "So you don't…like him."

She raised her eyebrow, looking him over her glasses. "Are we 16 again, did I miss some part of the plot where we got a magic potion slipped into our drinks. There is something called professional courtesy, and I was listening nicely to him talk about the weather until I could order my glass of wine, and come back to you and Provenza."

She sounded so done with everything and did not seem the least bit interested in Agent Morris that he couldn't help but smirk. "So you wanted to spend time with me?"

She rolled her eyes, patting her hands against his chest. "You are absolutely incorrigible! I think the fact that I didn't slap you when you kissed me is sign enough that I want to keep you around."

"How long do you want me around for?" He knew he was pushing his luck but damn if he wasn't the luckiest man in the world right now with her in his arms.

She smiled, moving her head closer to his. "I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it. Might need to do some more investigating."

"I'd be willing to help with that." His hands moved up her torso so it was spanning her ribcage, his thumbs caressing the fabric of her shirt.

She pulled him closer using his leather jacket. "It might take a while before we can come to any conclusions."

He grinned. "I am all about being thorough." His lips brushed hers.

"Good." She teased him, not committing to the kiss, until he growled low in his throat and she crashed her lips to his.


	16. The Internet is a Funny Place

**Prompt from sharon-frakking-raydor: "have you seen what's all over Facebook?"**

"Hey Buzz…have you seen what's all over Facebook?" Rusty walked into the electronics room rounding the table to show the older man his iPhone.

Buzz took the phone, and was surprised when he saw a photo of Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor that had achieved internet meme status. Buzz recognized it from the city's New Year's Eve party and it looked like it was maybe a paparazzi throwaway. When it came down to it, individual members of the LAPD weren't really news unless there was a lawsuit. It was photoshopped to be in black and white, Lieutenant Flynn's arm was around Captain Raydor's shoulder and he was saying something into her ear as she laughed. In true hipster style there was simple text in the middle of it saying "when he makes you laugh…"

He stared at the phone for a few more seconds before asking, "Where did you find this?"

Rusty shrugged, "It just came up on my wall. I did an image search for it, the original post on tumblr has half a million notes. The repost on Facebook has a few thousand."

Buzz laughed as he pushed his chair out and practically ran to the door. "Lieutenant Provenza you have to see this."

Provenza looked up from his crossword as the younger man rushed over to him. "What is it?"

Buzz handed the phone over to the lieutenant. "Just look at it."

The older man grumbled and took his time to look at the picture. When it hit him what it was he bellowed. "What the hell is this?"

Buzz was basically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "A meme."

"A what?"

"An internet meme, it means that picture with that caption is all over the internet."

Provenza looked down at the phone horrified, their conversation had drawn an audience. Sykes and Sanchez were peering over their desks to get a better look, and Tao had pushed his chair to roll over so he could see.

He reached for the phone. "Gimme that." He adjusted his glasses to see better and then started laughing.

Sanchez grabbed the phone from him, reading the caption and snorting. Sykes finally gave up and rounded the corner looking at it over his shoulder. "That's adorable!"

Rusty rocked on his heels as he watched his phone get passed around, his face set in a nervous grimace. Then Sharon and Lieutenant Flynn walked into the room. He waved saying, "Hi Sharon." So everyone would stop making a big deal out of it. He went over to Sanchez and grabbed his phone.

Everyone dispersed, pointedly not making eye contact with the two. Tao still had a smirk on his face and Buzz was holding in a laugh as he slowly skirted back to the electronics room.

Sharon looked at Rusty inquisitively. "What's so funny?"

Rusty still looked guilty as sin but he tried to play it off. "Nothing."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Uh-huh." She stuck her hand out. "Can I see your phone?"

Rusty sighed, he might as well just get it over with. He unlocked the screen and handed it over.

It only took her a moment before her neck colored and she let out a little "Oh."

Andy came up behind her and looked over her shoulder and smiled at what he saw. "How did they even get this picture?"

Rusty shrugged. "Who knows."

Andy laughed. "Well it's a good picture."

Sharon looked up at him, the easy way he handled it made her loosen up, and she chuckled. "Yeah it is." With that she handed Rusty back his phone and headed to her office.

Andy followed suit and sat at his desk.

Provenza looked at them, his mouth dropped in shock. "What that's it?!"

Andy looked at him like he'd grown a third eye. "It's just a picture."


	17. The Games We Play

**Anonymous prompt, where Sharon and Andy have to hide in a closet on a case and are really close together.**

Andy peered around the corner, gun pointed down, it was clear and he proceeded forward. Sharon followed closely behind. The SWAT guys behind her. Superior government intelligence, he was gonna shoot Fritz the next time he saw him. If he could ever find the man again, the whole compound was a damn maze! He could sense Sharon coming around to his side in the wider corridor. Out of nowhere a man came to stand at the end of the hallway, about ten feet ahead, he just stood there, hands behind his back.

Before they could do anything he began to speak, "And whosever was not found written in the book of life was cast into the lake of fire."

Andy's face screwed up in confusion. "What?"

Sharon's eyes darted to the man beside her and back to the potential threat ahead. "It's from the book of Revelation."

"Oh." He looked back to the man, readjusting the grip on his gun. "Yeah okay, we're all going to hell. Before that happens, I'm gonna need you to slowly put your hands over your head."

The man looked stoic and slowly started to raise his hands, but it was all wrong, and once Andy realized that there was a pin in one hand, and a grenade in the other, he had about five seconds to act. To his right there was a door way, he shoved Sharon towards it, yelling. "Grenade!"

He pulled the door open shoving Sharon in, barely having time to throw himself in and closing the door. He felt the blast rock through the corridor, and hoped the men had time to clear the hall before they got caught in the blow-back.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Report!" Commander McGinnis' voice demanded over the radio that was clipped to Sharon's side.

Sharon groaned, pushing back against Andy, her hand going to her hip grabbing the radio. She clicked the button. "Captain Raydor, here." She released the button turning to look at her lieutenant. They made eye contact and he nodded, telling her that he was okay. "Lieutenant Flynn and I were able to find cover when one of the cult members activated a grenade."

The line crackled, Sharon was sure that on the other side there was controlled panic. "Do you have eyes on the team you came in with?" McGinnis finally asked.

Andy tried at the door but it refused to move, there must have been debris blocking the door. "No. We're in a supply closet, and the door won't open."

"Acknowledged, we have your position but it's going to take a while to clean up this mess so you're going to have to sit tight."

"Understood." With that the radio went silent and Sharon took stock of their very limited surroundings.

The first thing she did was pull her phone out of her pocket, turning on the flashlight and pointing it towards the ceiling looking for a better source of light. Above her head a cord dangled from a single light bulb, she pulled it and the light came on. "Well at least we won't have to squint in the dark anymore."

Andy looked around the room, it was a small square where most of the space was taken up by two shelves on opposing walls. He figured if they were to sit down they'd be right on top of one another. "Cozy."

_20 Minutes Later_

Andy watched as Sharon shifted on her feet again, grimacing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I twisted my leg the wrong way is all."

Andy smirked at her brave front, never one to show weakness. He leaned his back against the wall opposite the door, he grabbed her arm. "C'mere."

She looked at him skeptically but followed. He turned her around so her back was against his front, his hands at her waist. He slid down the wall, taking her with him, so that they were both sitting down, her between his bent legs.

Once they were seated she turned her head to look at him. "People'll talk."

He smiled. "It's the most comfortable way to sit in this space."

"Uh-huh." She smiled briefly at him before looking back at the door.

_1 Hour Later_

"Is it Hilary Clinton?" Andy guessed.

"Yes. You're good at this." Sharon smiled, absently stroking his hand with her thumb.

He laughed. "I do listen when you talk." He entangled his fingers with hers.

"Hmm and I just thought you came over to eat my food. It's your turn."

He thought for a minute. "Okay, got it."

"Living or Dead."

"Living."

"Male or Female?"

"Male."

She thought for a minute, her fingers playing with his. "Sports player?"

He opened his palm wide so she could continue what she was doing with his fingers. "Yes."

"Is it a... baseball player?" She started tapping a rhythm in his palm

"Yes."

"Is it Hank Aguirre?"

He grabbed her index finger, immediately releasing it. "No, he's been dead 20 years."

Sharon turned to look behind her, looking embarrassed. "I forgot. He's your favorite right?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah but not the guy I'm thinking of right now."

She lingered looking at him, her gaze dropping to his lips and going right back to making eye contact with him. The glint of mischief in his eyes, enough to tell her that he didn't miss it. She turned to look back at the door, her finger continuing to irregularly tap against his palm. "Does he play for the Dodgers?"

"Nope." He began to try and catch her hand in his, when it tapped.

Her hand was just out of reach of his. "Have you ever wished he played for the Dodgers." Her finger dropped again.

He closed his palm, missing hers by an inch. "Oh yeah."

She was coiled with playful tension as she teased his hand with hers. "Derek Jeter, it's Derek Jeter." She dropped her hand again.

He missed again. "How did you know."

She looked at him again, leaning to her left to get a better look at his face. "Your dream baseball team, you told me about it a few weeks ago when we got burgers with Rusty, the second person on the list after Hank Aguirre was Derek Jeter. I listen when you talk too."

He smirked at her. "I never doubted it."

She kept moving her hand out of his reach, the closer he got the wider she smiled. Her voice took on a honeyed quality. "I guess we know each other too well to keep playing this game."

His hand followed hers, their arms shoulder level, it shifted his face closer to hers. "I guess so."

She felt the tension in her gut rising as she moved her hand out of the reach of his, she dropped her arm, and the movement pitched her back to the right her face inches from his. "How are we going to pass the time now?"

It was his turn to look from her lips back to her eyes, "I'm sure we'll think of something to pass the time." He leaned forward his lips brushing against hers, his hand finally catching hers. He smiled, speaking against her lips. "Gotcha."

She nodded her head, lacing her fingers with his. "Uh-huh."

She kissed his top lip, then the bottom, lingering, until his tongue darted out, swiping against her lip. She pressed her mouth firmly against his, moaning as his tongue teased her own. Eventually the need for air became paramount, and they broke apart, panting.

Andy looked at her in the dim light, her lips swollen, eyes bright, and chest heaving as she breathed deeply. He smirked, he was responsible for that and if that wasn't just a twist in the story. "Well this is an interesting turn of events."

She puffed out a laugh. "I can't disagree with you."

Before they could discuss it further Sharon's radio crackled to life and McGinnis spoke. "Captain Raydor, we are on your floor, the swat team was able to find cover around the corner and we only have one critically wounded. When he is taken care of we will be clearing through the rubble to find you. We estimate another 45 minutes, at minimum, before you guys can stretch your legs again."

Sharon let of go of Andy's hand taking the radio, and pressing the button to talk. "Acknowledged Commander." She released the button, looking back at Andy.

He was looking back at her. "45 minutes, that's a lot of time to kill."

She nodded smirking. "Do you have any ideas how we can kill that time?"

He leaned forward again, his hand grasping her chin pulling her closer. "I have a few ideas."

Before he closed the distance she got in one last shot. "I am all for combining resources to solve problems." She smiled into the coming kiss.


	18. Anouncements

**Prompt from mhopeg: "Everything is going to be fine." To be about Shandy or Sharon/Rusty.**

Sharon was pacing the length of her office, the sunset bathing her in orange and gold light.

Andy was leaning against her desk his arms crossed at his chest. "Sharon, everything's going to be fine." He couldn't see out into the murder room because the blinds were drawn but he imagined an empty murder room; everyone gone for the day as Rusty waited for them to go out to dinner.

She made one more pass across the room. "He doesn't deal well with change. He's going to be so mad, he's going to think we've been keeping this from him."

As she passed by him again he reached out and grabbed her arm, she was going to wear a path into the floor. "Hey," he waited until she looked him in the eyes before continuing to speak, "how long have we been going on not-dates?"

She had to think about it for a while. "Well if you count Nicole's wedding, almost a year."

He smiled, it had been a fantastic year. "And how many times have we gone out with the kid?"

She smiled back. "Are we counting the times you've brought over take out or cooked for us?"

He pulled her closer, when she was leaning into him he wrapped his arms around her. "See it'll be like any other time we've gone out the three of us, only a little nicer this time."

She still was apprehensive. "What if he gets mad?"

"What could go wrong? I mean Rusty likes me so it can't be that bad."

Sharon pulled a face like she wasn't too sure of that.

Andy felt a little bubble of panic rise up in his chest. "What? He said something to you?"

Sharon tried to keep the apprehension on her face but she couldn't fight the grin that began to spread across her lips.

The grin turned into a giggle and Andy's jaw dropped in mild indignation. "Oh you are horrible." He tickled at a spot on her ribs that he knew would make her squirm.

She kept giggling. "You make it too easy." He continued to tickle. "Okay! I give, I give! Uncle!"

He was laughing but stopped and looked into her eyes. "So we're fairly certain that the kid likes me, loves you, and I know absolutely that I love you, so again, what could go wrong."

"Love?" Her voice went up an octave, like it did when she came across new information.

He blushed a little, it was the first time he had said it and he hadn't exactly planned just sort of blurting it out. "Yeah. I mean you are pretty amazing."

She smiled, warmly, and gave him a quick kiss. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

He recognized that she wasn't ready to say it back and that was fine with him, he'd take what she was ready to give, and he was happy to know that she knew how he felt. "See. Everything is going to be fine." With that he kissed her, it was short lived but filled with promise and passion.

XXX

Rusty placed his fork back on his plate which also held a half-eaten piece of chocolate cake. "So are you guys like getting married or something?"

They were going to wait until the end of dinner, sort of get a positive atmosphere going before they broke the news that they were dating. The nonchalant tone in the young man's tone had Andy choking on the drink of hot chocolate he had been taking. Sharon started to pat on his back, getting him through the majority of his coughing fit.

She continued to rub his back as she turned to look at Rusty. "No."

"Then why the fancy restaurant? I figure you've got something big to tell me." He leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his tie.

"Well you're not wrong, we do have big news." She took Andy's hand in hers, looking at him briefly before turning to Rusty. "Andy and I have started dating." She smiled at her son, as Andy squeezed her hand.

He looked between the two people he had begun to consider as his family. "You mean you weren't before?"

Andy couldn't help but chuckle. The kid was sharp, they kept forgetting that. "Uh, not really it was…"

"Complicated." Sharon finished for him.

"Yeah." Andy nodded in agreement.

Rusty picked up his fork again. "Cool." He took another bite of his chocolate cake.


	19. Meeting Mother

**An anonymous prompt where either Sharon knew Andy's mother or Andy knew Sharon's mother. **

Andy walked into the murder room, and the first thing he noticed was everyone's eyes were turned toward the captain's office. He followed their gaze and saw Nicole and his mother with the captain, all of them drinking what he assumed was tea, and laughing.

"Provenza, what's going on?" Andy didn't look at the other man, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the three women.

"Nicole brought Grandma Flynn to meet that lovely woman who stole the heart of her baby boy." Provenza grinning, looked at his friend, he was pale and slack-jawed, the older man's smile got even bigger. "Don't you think you should say hi to your mother."

Andy started, "Uh yeah. I probably should go do that. Right now."

Several long strides later and he was at the door, he didn't bother to knock before he came in, having enough sense to close the door behind himself.

"Hi ma." His tone was sheepish and he stole a glance at Sharon to gauge the mood. She was smiling but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. He was in trouble.

Maggie Flynn turned to her son, her smile bright and warm. "Andrew! How is it that you have never introduced me to this wonderful woman of yours."

He blushed, ducking his head to hide it. "You didn't meet at Nicole's wedding." He tried really hard to keep his tone neutral.

"No! We were just talking about how we kept missing each other in the crowd."

He looked his mother in the eye. "Huh, isn't that funny. What brings you here today?"

"Nicole and I were in the area, having lunch and she had so many good things to say about Sharon that I just had to meet her." Maggie was practically glowing, she was so tickled to be meeting Sharon.

"Great! Great! You've met Sharon now, seems like a good time. Don't you want to rest before I take you out to dinner, Ma?" Andy was a ball of nervous energy, rocking back and forth on his heels. He cursed the fact that he didn't have a toothpick on him.

"Andy, we don't want to be rude, your mother hasn't even finished her tea." Sharon's voice was up an octave, her countenance one of innocent piety.

"Yeah dad, you should join us. Sharon said you guys aren't really busy today."

XXX

Andy came back into the murder room after escorting his mother and Nicole to the elevator. The captain's blinds were drawn. He dropped his head and stuffed his hands his pockets, slowly making his way back to her office. He only had to knock once before she let him in.

She was leaning against the desk, arms crossed. "How long has your family thought we have been dating?"

He scrubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Since that brunch after the wedding."

Sharon's mouth dropped, she finally spoke but it was breathy. "It's been almost a year. You've taken me to how many family gatherings since then, how did you keep me from finding out?"

"I honestly don't know. They just sorta accepted it and never talked about it. My ex won't even come near me when you're around so no pithy comments from her to worry about." He grinned a little bit, hoping to lighten the mood. It died as soon as he saw her glare.

"You should have told me. You need to tell Nicole."

"Yeah I know. I just every time I tried it got all messed up."

She still didn't look pleased, the truth was a hot button issue for her. "You lied to everybody."

He felt horrible and it felt like he was losing everything and his temper flared. "Well it wasn't like you didn't make it easy to believe!"

She pushed herself away from the desk to stand in front of him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He stepped closer to her. "Well you have come to every family function since the wedding. The only time I have ever heard you laugh, genuinely laugh, is when I make a joke. You always have your hand on my arm, and are always whispering in my ear. And that's just in front of my family."

"I have gone to those things to help you as a friend."

"Okay, fine we're just friends. You're just friends with Provenza too, when was the last time you helped him out with one of his exes? The last time you went with him to an event, not undercover, on his arm, whispering in his ear?"

She crossed her arms. "You are talking about Lt. Provenza."

He tipped his head, she did have a point. "Okay then what about Gavin?"

The high feelings and hot topic had her mouth moving faster than her brain. "I'm not attracted to him." She smiled smugly, she had him, she loved to win arguments against him. It took her a minute to register what she had said because he shouldn't have had a smug grin matching her own.

The smug grin still in place he replied. "I always wondered you kept going out to dinner with me."

The blood drained from her face, there was no nice neat excuses for this. They were past the point of "I'm a married woman."

"I…You."

His expression softened. "I am an idiot and I never should have let this go on as long as it has. I plan on setting the record straight tonight when I take my mom out to dinner and then I will call Nicole and spill everything."

She was still a little stunned but she still answered. "Good."

"We should talk though. Would you want to go to dinner sometime this week to talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Okay then those files on my desk aren't going to finish themselves." With that he left the office.


	20. Nightstand Trilogy Part 1: Mix-ups

**Okay so I got three different prompts from possibly three different people, you never know with anon. ANYWAYS I decided to make them into three parts of the same story but they can be read separately because I wrote them out of order but I am posting them in chronological order so it will make sense upon reading. So enjoy! And yes I am back for a brief moment. Italy has taken me and I am in the middle of travelling and midterms and craziness but I needed a break so I did some editing. Please enjoy.**

**Anonymous Prompt: "Flynn?! Why the hell are you answering the Captain's cell phone?"**

Andy's hand blindly searched for the offending noise. It was a phone. He had to answer the phone, just to make it shut up. Finally locating it he blindly answered it with a gruff, "Flynn."

Provenza yelled, "Flynn?!" He then asked in a harsh whisper, "Why the hell are you answering the captain's cell phone?"

Andy scrubbed his free hand over his face. "What?"

"Flynn, it's Provenza and I called the captain's cell phone, at 3 AM and you're answering it. Why the hell would you be answering her phone at three in the morning."

Andy groaned. "You're a detective, figure it out."

"Ye gods."

Andy ignored the other man's grumbling about discretion, stupid idiots, and interoffice relationships never ending well. He turned the bedside lamp on, looking at the woman sleeping next to him. In her sleep she reacted to the light by burrowing into the pillow and Andy smiled. She rarely ever slept this deeply, and he was loathe to wake her up, but if Provenza was calling this late it must mean a case.

He put the phone on his chest, Provenza was still ranting, and leaned down to kiss Sharon on the cheek. "Babe, we gotta go to work."

She moaned and burrowed more. Her response muffled. "What time is it?"

He looked down at the phone. "About 3:15"

Her head perked up as she heard the stream of ranting on the other end. "Is that Provenza?"

"Yeah." He looked at her sheepishly, "I might have accidentally answered your phone."

She sighed deeply, holding out her hand for the phone. When she put it to her ear, Provenza was saying, "Andy, are you even listening to me?!"

"Hello, Lieutenant Provenza. What can I do for you?"

Obviously flustered he responded. "Captain… we have a murder."

"Where?"

"Off of Mullholland Drive."

"Okay. Text me the address." She debated over what to say next, she didn't want to make this a bigger deal than it already was but the damage was already done. "We will be there in an hour."

She could hear him sigh on the other end. "Yes ma'am."

She hung up and looked at Andy. "You need another nightstand for my side of the bed."

He smiled down at her. "Your side of the bed?"

She smiled back, feeling playful. "Well yeah, if I'm going to be staying over here on a regular basis, now that Rusty is away at college, we can't mix up our phones again."

He leaned down, his face inches from hers. "I guess a trip to IKEA is in order then."

She moved up, her hands coming up to his neck. "I guess so." She closed the space between them, kissing him softly.


	21. Nightstand Trilogy Part 2: Off to Ikea

**Anonymous Prompt: Domestic cute shopping trip (grocery or home stuff)**

It was their first Saturday off in three weeks, and Taylor threatened a budget seminar for anybody who even thought about using the overtime for paperwork. Not that either Sharon or Andy were planning on working on their much needed day off. They still needed another nightstand for Andy's room, and so they went forth to IKEA.

"Is it always this crowded?" Andy was standing at Sharon's shoulder, practically speaking into her ear, the crush of the weekend crowd pushing them together.

Sharon squeezed the hand he had entwined with hers. "From what I can remember, yes."

"It feels like all of LA is here."

"Well there's a sale too." There was a gap in the crowd and Sharon pulled Andy behind her. "What about this?" She pointed to a simple black nightstand paired with a bedroom set, like most of the floor plans in the rest of the store.

He nodded his head. "It's nice."

"Can I see the picture of the one at your place, please." She lifted her hand so he could hand his phone to her over her shoulder.

"Sure." He dug into the pocket of his cargo shorts. Once he got ahold of it he handed it to her.

She unlocked the screen, keying in the code and found the photo app. "Oh." She sounded disappointed. "It doesn't match."

Andy looked at the picture over her shoulder then at the nightstand creasing his eyebrows. "They're both black. How can they not match?"

"It's not just about color Andy, it's about style. The one at your place is more rustic and old school. It looks like it could've been made out of hardwood. This one is more sleek, modern, and obviously made out of fabricated material. Not that that makes it better or anything. They just wouldn't look right together." She turned her head to look at him.

He was still confused. "Who's gonna see it?"

She raised her eyebrows, and put on an affronted air. "I would."

He looked down at her, and saw the ghost of a smirk on her lips. "Well yeah," he leaned down almost conspiratorially, "but I didn't think you came over for the furniture."

He was about to kiss her but she put her finger up to stop him. "Not here, there are way too many people."

He pouted against her finger, and only spoke when she removed it. "But they get to do PDAs." He jerked his head to a teenaged couple, the boy's hand around his girlfriend's waist as they practically waddled through the store.

She looked at him over her glasses. "Really?"

He started to laugh. "Okay, let's go find a more 'rustic' looking nightstand." He pulled her hand and she giggled following behind them.

_2 Hours Later_

"Annnd we're back where we started." Andy sighed.

"We should have turned left at the Swedish meatball cafe."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

Sharon tugged at his hand making him turn back to her, he obliged but looked at the ground. She sighed putting her palm on his cheek, making him look at her. "Hey, this place is a maze, literally designed to keep people in the store."

His pout deepened. "That's just cruel."

She laughed. "We'll get out of here and get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay, but it's not just being lost. We haven't agreed on any one of the nightstands, except that one." He pointed at the sleek black one.

"If you're thinking that says something about us as a couple... No, just no. It only means that we don't like what IKEA has to offer. There are hundreds of stores we can go to."

He looked horrified. "Please no."

She giggled. "We can always see what's online."

"Good." He smiled, and pondered their options, looking at the first bedroom set they saw, it really was nice. "Hey what if we renovate the whole room, change out the furniture."

"You don't have to do that just because I want a nightstand."

"Yeah I do, you need space at my place, because it's not really only my place anymore. You're going to be seeing a lot of it, you should have a say what goes into it."

She looked at him a bit owlishly, taking a moment to comprehend what he was really offering her. He was still standing close enough to her that all she had to do was tug at his sports jacket and push up on the balls of her feet and she was kissing him.

It was short and sweet and she was smiling as she broke the kiss. "Thank you."

He grinned down at her. "I thought there were no PDAs in the IKEA?"

She giggled. "Well there's always an exception to the rule."


	22. Nightstand Trilogy Part 3: Renovations

**Anonymous Prompt: Sharon and Andy being domestic and all DIY, renovating Andy's bedroom.**

"Tell me again how buying a second nightstand became renovating my bedroom? Although since it means I get to see you those cut offs I'm not complaining." Andy carefully placed the box that held the new shelves in the center of the room.

She giggled. "Well we couldn't find a nightstand that matched anything in the room, let alone the other one. So, on your insistence I might add, we left IKEA." She was almost done outlining the wall in painters tape.

"In my defense we were there for over two hours… for a nightstand."

She looked at him over shoulder, "To be fair you did get us lost."

He grumbled quietly and she just giggled harder. He looked around the room, one wall was expertly outlined with painters tape. "You're sure we should only paint the one wall?"

"Yes it adds color to the room but it isn't overbearing." She started placing plastic under the wall, taping it down.

"Right. So I was thinking instead of having the shelves on that wall," He pointed to the wall that was about to be painted, "we put them on this wall." He pointed to the wall perpendicular.

She looked at it, brow creasing. It was where the bed was going to go. "What about earthquakes?" She moved to stand next to him.

"Oh, no. I wasn't thinking of having them right above the bed I was thinking that we could have it like, the bed here," He held his hands and arms out to show the outline of the bed. "then the nightstands," he smirked at her, moving his arms out wider to show where they would be placed, "here. Then we could have the shelves above them."

She put her arms around his waist, in a sort of side hug, imagining what it would look like. "I like it, but we should, instead of having the shelves right over the nightstands, push them out a little bit, so that it balances better."

He looked down at her, then back at the empty space, adding the adjustment to his mental picture. He smiled. "Perfect." He looked down at her.

She was looking up at him, her face soft, smile wide. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He leaned down, kissing her.


	23. It's Exactly What It Looks Like

**Anonymous Prompt: "This isn't what it looks like."**

As far as compromising positions went it wasn't the worst Sharon had ever been caught in and it didn't even break the top twenty of Andy's list. It still didn't stop Sharon from saying. "This isn't what it looks like."

Rusty could be mentally scarred later, there was too much blackmail material here that he could use for rainy days. "So you're not in Lieutenant Flynn's lap and you weren't making out like two teenagers, on their parents couch, two minutes ago?"

Andy stifled a laugh, knowing Sharon would not appreciate it. From the glare she gave him he was right. He ducked his head avoiding her stare.

Sharon removed herself from his lap and turned to Rusty. "So there is no room for interpretation for what you just saw."

Rusty smiled, his dimples showing. "I would agree with that, yeah." He got her pointed glare but it only made him laugh harder. He looked at Andy which set the older man off.

Sharon looked between the two of them sighing deeply. "Well it seems like I don't have to be worried that you would have a problem with the two of us dating."

"Sharon you've been dating for like a year."

Sharon and Andy looked at each other in confusion. Andy spoke, still leaning against the back of the couch. "Kid, we've only been dating for a few weeks."

It was Rusty's turn to be confused. "But you've been going out to dinner a lot. I've seen Sharon getting dressed up, practically floating around the condo, and humming for hours the next day."

Andy smiled, with a touch of pride as he saw, in profile, Sharon blush. She wouldn't look at him so he lightly grasped her chin. "Really?"

She shook her head as if to say what can I say. "You make me happy."

They shared a moment where they just smiled at each other. Rusty cleared his throat and they looked back at him. "And you've been doing stuff like that," He waved his arm between them, "but you weren't dating?"

Sharon spoke first. "I can honestly say that we were not officially dating until about three weeks ago. We weren't sure how you'd take it or where we were going with it so we decided to wait to tell you. Why didn't you ask me about it when you thought we were dating for a year?"

Rusty shrugged. "I figured it wasn't any of my business and for the record I'm cool with it. Can you please just give me a warning or leave a sock on the door or something? So I don't find you guys like… that." He grimaced.

Sharon giggled. "I promise I will let you know if Andy is going to be over or if I would appreciate you staying out for a few hours."

Rusty nodded. "Good. I'm gonna go to my room and play my music loud, like really, really loud." He turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Hearing his door click shut Sharon placed her face in her hands, groaning and falling back into Andy's chest, his arm coming around hers. "He's never going to let me live this down."

Andy chuckled, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. "You heard him he's okay with it."

She dropped her hands, looking up at him. "He might be okay with it, but he's devious, he's going to use this against me one day. All he'll have to say is, remember that time you and Andy made out like randy teenagers on the couch…"

Andy guffawed. "Randy teenagers? I'm sure that word is in his vocabulary."

She smacked his chest. "You know what I mean."

"I get the picture, yeah. Well you might as well make the most of it, if you sure he's going to use it against you." With his free hand he tilted her chin, and leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled, speaking against his lips. "I can't argue with that."


	24. That Green Eyed Monster Attacks Again

**Prompt from intotheheadwinds: "I can't help it. I'm a jealous woman."**

Sharon smiled coldly, her eyes narrowing. She was two seconds from grabbing the back of the other woman's brown hair and slamming her face into Provenza's desk. It was a disturbing fantasy that she would never own up to and never follow through on, so instead she watched as the new DDA flirted shamelessly with Andy.

She didn't know what she hated more the fact that the other woman had her hand on Andy's arm or that he was laughing at her joke. The little voice in her head told her it was because the only person that was allowed to flirt with him like that was her, but she wasn't listening to that little voice. She needed to get away, and she had a nice little excuse too; the case was over and she had a lot of paperwork to attend to.

She turned on her heel and walked purposefully to her office. She didn't slam the door, she never slammed doors and she would blame an odd gust of wind for the forceful click of the doorjamb. She also never hid in her office, closing the blinds just helped her from getting distracted. Once she settled behind her desk she began to aggressively focus on the paperwork in front of her.

XXX

Andy slowly turned to his desk, smiling. "I'm gonna like that new DDA, she was funny."

Provenza swiveled his chair to face his desk. "Oh yeah she was a barrel of laughs."

At his partner's sharp tone Andy looked behind him. "What is your problem, you were flirting with her ten minutes ago."

Provenza harrumphed, "Yeah and so were you."

Andy smirked. "What you afraid of a little competition?"

"No." His eyes darted to the closed blinds of Raydor's office. "I just think you were being a little insensitive." As far as he was concerned the conversation was over and he got to work on the papers in front of him.

Andy scoffed and looked at his partner and to Sharon's office. Was he really still harping on that? They were just friends, he looked at her office again, her blinds were closed, she never closed her blinds. Unless she was upset. Or wanted privacy, it had been a long day, that had to be it. Maybe she needed someone to talk to… to vent.

He wandered over to her office door, knocking on it. He could hear a muffled, come in. As he opened the door he could see her tapping her pen against the desk as she stared at the paperwork in front of her. She was fidgeting, which meant she was upset about something.

He closed the door behind him as he stepped into the office. "Hey."

At the sound of his voice her head shot up. "Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

The use of his rank flustered him. "I was just…I thought maybe I could do something for you." Her arched eyebrow and slight smirk made him rethink what he said. "I mean, I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to. It's been a long day and…" He rubbed the back of his head, why did he do this again?

She narrowed her eyes looking at him over her glasses. "Andy, why did you come in here, really?"

"Provenza said…are we…" He hesitated, this was stupid, Provenza was crazy. "Provenza seems to think that we're dating."

Sharon huffed out a laugh as she pushed her chair away from the desk. "Whatever gave him that idea?" She came around the desk, leaning against it, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stepped closer to her. "He made big deal about the dinners, thinking it meant something more than just friends enjoying each other's company." He pulled a face as if to say, what an idiot.

Her laugh came out in a short high burst. "Well he couldn't be more mistaken."

He smiled at her. "I know right. He thought that maybe I hurt your feelings talking to the DDA."

"Oh no. I'm fine." She waved an arm and her smile got tighter, pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her tone was dismissive in the way Andy came to understand was not to be believed at all.

For the first time Andy started to actually think about what Provenza had been saying. He started piecing together the looks, the touches, the dinners, the way just thinking about her made him smile.

He kept his tone light. "Okay, good." He stepped closer, he was almost in her space. "I wouldn't want to have upset you."

She waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm fine."

"So Provenza is just being an idiot." He was in her space.

She looked up at him. "Seems like it."

He was close enough to kiss her if he wanted to. He smiled, whispering. "It's all a bunch of crap."

Her eyes darted from his to his lips and back again. "Uh-huh."

"Glad we could clear that up." He closed the small space between his lips and hers.

Sharon hummed into the kiss, her hands falling to grip the desk behind her. Andy's hands went to her neck, one grabbing the hair at the nape of her neck, the other cradling her cheek. The kiss was brief but it left them both dazed.

He smiled down at her, his hand still on her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin. "You were jealous weren't you." He laughed quietly.

She broke eye contact, blushing. "Terribly."

He tilted her head to have her look at him. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay, I can't help it. I'm a jealous woman."

He laughed harder. "I'm okay with that. I'm a jealous man."


End file.
